


Taken By Surprise

by Aramirandme81



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An answer to this prompt http://almighty-kink.livejournal.com/820.html?thread=254772#t254772<br/>Asking for: Anders, still wearing a ripped shirt, blindfolded, with his hands tied and maybe gagged, riding any male character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken By Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t care if this is for an anon meme, I’m ‘de-cloaking’.   
> Because: Congratulations ‘anon’, your prompt gave me idea’s so persistent that I went and popped my ‘porn’ and/or ‘sex-scene’ cherry. Yay me? *blushes* Well there was that ‘little bit’ in ‘Five to One’ …but that feels more like French kissing compared to this.  
> Oh heck, I just hope it’s okay and even remotely what you wanted.   
> I’d really Really appreciate any constructive criticism you, or anyone else reading, can give me. I may want to do another one at some point, and I’d like to know what I did right, and what I did wrong.  
> Please help?

It’s been one of those days again. 

The ones where before he could have used Bragi to at the very least make Dawn not be mad at him, now even that one respite from his fucked up life has been taken from him. 

He feels like everyone has their claws in his flesh and is trying to pull him apart by the seams. 

They don’t want Anders, they want what’s inside him. Oh not his feelings and thoughts and shit like that, no nothing of his is important. They want what or rather who resides within him. 

Bragi.

The only thing Anders ever did right in his brothers opinion is get a god they can use. And if he uses those powers for himself? Then he’s just being a selfish little prick with no morals. 

Anders sighs as he closes the door to his apartment behind him. 

“Once, just once, I’d like someone to want me for something other than Bragi.” He whispers to the hard wood of the door as he leans his forehead on it for just a second as he draws a deep breath.

 

Standing up, he slides home the lock and chain with one hand and switches his phone with the other closing his eyes and he feels some of the weight of the world slide from his shoulders.

It takes him a second to realize that the reason it feels so real is that his jacket is being slid down his arms.

“Wha…?” He starts and begins to open his eyes, only to be stopped by a sudden grip from behind, one hand applying pressure on his throat and the other covering his eyes. Soft libs brush his ear and he can feel warm breath as a well-known voice fills his ears. 

“You know you really should be more careful what you wish for.” 

Anders startles more at the voice that the grip.

“You?! But I…”

“Schssss, keep your eyes closed and no talking unless I tell you to or ask you a question.”

“But…”

The hand gripping his throat tightens its hold briefly.

“What did I just say?”

Anders shivers, but he lets his head dip forward in surrender.

His reward is a purr and the hand covering his eyes moving slowly away. 

“Good boy. But, knowing you that won’t last long. Let’s see what we can do to fix that.”

The warmth of the body pressing along his recedes for a moment and he contemplates making a run for it. ‘But, he’s almost pressed to the door which is locked and on the chain, could he make it out before he’s stopped? And where could he go that he wouldn’t be found?’

His thoughts are interrupted by the feeling of a velvet cloth being tied over his eyes.

He’s still trying to come to terms with that when he’s turned around and nearly slammed into the wall beside the front door by a body colliding with his, pressing him into the wall as his mouth is taken in a hard and hungry kiss stealing away his breath.

His hands clutch ineffectively at his attackers shoulders and arms. He’s much more familiar with clutching body’s to his own than he is at trying to get them off him, and it seems muscle memory is stronger than any conscious thought because he could swear that his right hand just pulled instead of pushing. 

“So warm, so soft.” The lips plundering his draws back just enough that that he can breathe but he can still feel them graze his as they form words. “So delicious.” Teeth gently nibble his lower lip for a second before suddenly biting down hard.

“Argh! Fucker!” Anders shouts, double his struggle, manages to get a hold of his attackers ear and twist.

“Ow!” It’s a pitifully brief, if very dirty, struggle before Anders is restrained, hands held above his head as the others body is pressing into his like an immovable wall.

“So,” The fucker doesn’t even have the good graze to sound winded, “you didn’t like that I take it.”

“Gee you think? That fucking hurt you prick.” Anders bites out, feeling blood dripping slowly from the wound in his lip. 

“Aww, poor baby. Let me kiss it better.”

“No! I.”

A warm tongue slides softly over the wound, lapping delicately at the blood welling there. Soft lips seal themselves around the lip and suckle gently as the body pressing into his starts slowly grinding into his.

Anders can feel warmth beginning to pool in his stomach and he wrenches his head to the side.

“No.”

A sigh is his answer and a kiss to his throat, before he can feel the other rest his forehead briefly on his shoulder.

“Fine, have it your way then.”

“What?!” Is all Anders gets out before the pressure eases for a second and he is flipped so his front is pressed against the wall. His hands are brought down behind his back and tied together with something that feels like it might be the silk rope from his own box of fun. If it is, then at least the rope burn shouldn’t be too bad. But still. 

“Hey! You can’t just…” Something is shoved into his mouth and he’s startled to realize it’s two of his capturer’s fingers. 

“You have such a nice voice Anders, and those lips. Oh, they just call to me, and as much as I would like to hear you cry out in passion, I think it’s better if I limit your speech for now.”

“Nooo!” Anders manages to get out past the fingers.

“Oh but it’s your own fault sweetheart. I told you only to speak when spoken to. I really should have known it was too much to ask of you.”

Anders whimpers in feeble protest as the weight shifts just enough that the other can reach for something but not enough for Anders to get free in any way.

“Now Anders, I’m going to remove my fingers and you are going to be a good boy and keep that pretty mouth open for what I have for you, and not utter a sound. Am I right?” The last is a growl and is accompanied by a painful twist to one of his arms. 

Anders nods just once, and feels a tear fight it’s way free from under his closed lids only to be caught and absorbed by the cloth covering his eyes.

Still the other seems to know, because instead of just shoving the gag in, he is turned gently and his face is caressed by soft warm hands and his cheeks, nose and forehead kissed with much more warmth and affection than passion.

“Don’t be sad baby. I can’t stand it when you get that sad look upon you handsome face. It’ll be good. I promise you.” The hands fall away and he feels something press against his lips.

Swallowing nervously he hesitantly opens up.

“Such a good boy.” The voice purrs as the gag is tied, one hand lingering to caress his short curls. “It’s not usually you that wears the gag is it?” he asks, but answers his own question. “No, never you.” Then the voice hardens and the hand caressing his hair grips him tight. “No, it’s those women you bring home. Crawling all over you, touching and using…” Harsh breathing. “No more. You are mine!” Both hands grips his shirt and a ripping sound can be heard as it’s torn lose, buttons flying everywhere and warm hands caressing the newly exposed skin of his stomach and chest.

“Mine.” It’s a whisper this time, but the sentiment is just the more potent for its soft delivery. 

Anders cries out behind the gag as he’s suddenly lifted, thrown over his ‘guest’s’ shoulder and carried into the bedroom where he is all but thrown onto the bed. 

Still dizzy from the ‘ride’ into the bedroom Anders is only able to put up a token protest as his shoes, socks and trousers are removed, leaving him in only his black boxers and the torn with shirt which is splayed out beside and under him as he lays on his back on the bed.

“Pretty, pretty Anders. How many have seen you like this?” Hands caress his calf’s. “So vulnerable, so silent,” they move slowly up to his thighs, “so aroused?” At the last words a hand comes to rest on the bulge starting to tent his boxers and Anders tries his best to bite back a moan of arousal as the hand skilfully caress his member for a few seconds, causing him to unconsciously spread his legs further. The whimper he gives when the hand moves away, does manage to escape from behind the gag though. 

“Mmm, that’s more like it.”

The hands move to spread his thighs even further, the way they are placed causing the fabric of his boxers to stretch taught across his more than half hard member.

The shame he felt for that whimper is nothing compared to the groan he lets lose as his guest leans down and starts mouthing his member through the fabric, moving downwards slowly, to nuzzle Anders’s balls then up again to end at the head where he sucks firmly until the fabric is soaking with a combination of spit and pre-cum. 

As he draws back he gently slides Anders’ boxers down and off, leaving Anders in only the shirt, the blindfold and the gag.

“So beautiful.” He murmurs and caresses Anders sides, before his hands slides down and firmly grasps his buttocks and starts skilfully kneading the firm globes. “Gods, but this arse of yours always makes me want to do unspeakable things to you.” The voice is strained with arousal, and Anders’s member gives a twitch of need at hearing it. When the voice asks: “Turn over.” He never even thinks of refusing.

They both groan as Anders is resting on his front.

Anders, because his member is rubbing against the soft cotton of his bedspread, his bed mate because he now has a first class view of Anders’ truly godly backside the bottom of the shirt obscuring the very top of one buttocks as it’s fallen partly of exposing the soft creamy skin of one side of Anders’s back only serving to enhance the eroticism of the experience. 

“What you do to me boy.” The voice groans, and Anders can feel a kiss being placed between his shoulder blades where the lips linger for a few beats before he starts moving downwards, nipping, kissing and licking along the way. 

By the time he reaches the very top of one delicious butt cheek Anders is slowly thrusting into the bed trying to get some friction. 

Anders jerks like he’s on a livewire when his bed partner goes straight for the goal and without a ‘by your leave’ spreads his cheeks and sticks his tongue as far up his hole as he can.

Blinking in shock even behind the blindfold, he turns his head towards his partner and curses him something fierce from behind the gag. The fact that he can ‘feel’ his partners smile on the flesh of his buttocks only makes him curse more.

“Oh schuss you. You’ll enjoy it.” The voice sounds far too smug as he proceeds to lick, nip and suck at Anders defenceless pucker until he is a whimpering mess of arousal and his bedspread is soaked with his pre-cum.

Anders is so lost in sensation that he barely notices when the first slick finger wiggles into him. He notices the second one though, especially when the scissoring starts. 

He grunt’s in a mild protest. ‘The tongue was one thing, this is another matter entirely!’

“Just a moment I just have to…”

Anders jumps again and nearly howls as something inside him sends pleasure carousing through his entire nervous system. 

“Found it.” 

Anders doesn’t care what he’s found as long as he keeps stroking the spot that makes the stars behind his lids go nova.

Anders is so lost that he lets out a protest as he’s pulled up so he’s kneeling instead of reclining.

He is kissed at the side of his mouth where the leather is the thinnest for his efforts.

“Don’t worry baby, we aren’t done yet.”

Anders should hope not, he’d rather not be left like this, all tied up, arse slick and aroused beyond belief. 

Strong hands grips his hips and steadies him as he is manoeuvred around until he is straddling his partner and he feels something much, much bigger than a finger nudge at his entrance.

‘Oh. He can’t… surely he doesn’t mean to?’

“Just relax baby. It will be so good, I promise.”

The hands guide him down, gently but firmly, with enough strength that his slightly panicky struggles as the very tip starts to breach him leads him nowhere.

“Schsss. I got you baby, I won’t let anything bad happen to you. Just breath baby and it will be good.”

The voice croons endearments and reassurances until Anders slowly begins to relax.

“Just let it slide in, you decide how fast or slow. You are the one on top.”

Slowly, ever so slowly Anders lowers himself inch by inch, breath by breath until the strange feeling of being stretched like he is, goes from uncomfortable to not that bad actually.  
Intrigued despite himself, Anders gives an experimental flex of his hips causing both of them to groan. 

Never one to pass up on anything that feels good, Anders decides to try again. Same result. 

He repeats these small flexes a few times, varying the speed to find out what works the best, then he decides to try different angles and… ‘Oh lord!’ Anders clamps down hard in pleasure.

“Yes! Oh yes, just like that. Move baby.”

Anders is only too happy to oblige.

He picks up speed and rises as far as he can, so that only the swollen head is in him, before throwing caution to the wind and slamming down. The soft, cool caress of the shirt on his flesh as it slips and slides with his every move a tantalising contrast to the raw and sweaty contact of flesh on flesh and makes him moan. 

“So good. Faster, harder.” His bed partner is the one begging now, and Anders revels in the power he wields even in his current position. 

He slams down hard and fast, once, twice, three times. Then he flexes his arse muscles, his very flesh gripping the hard member inside him as he slowly rises causing his partner to groan and pant in arousal and pleasure. Easing up on his hold he’s slides down as slowly as his thighs will let him, firms up again and rises agonisingly slowly only to slam down hard and fast when he’s only a third up, causing both of them to groan.

“Don’t tease me, pleas.” The begging is clear and Anders shows that he really does care for other by obliging and change his thrusts to something both fast and hard, with changing angels so they both get the full amount of pleasure.

Hands caress him, flowing over his heated skin, squeezing his buttocks or resting on his hips helping him rise and fall in his wild ride. 

“So fucking beautiful.” A hand reaches up and pinches a nipple as it peek’s out from behind the one side of the shirt that still hangs of a shoulder. Gently rubbing to sooth the pain, travels down, raking blunt nails down until it reaches the navel, dips the thump in for a second in a strangely innocent caress before it sneaks up to get a hold of Anders’s neck. “So hot. Want to hear you baby.” A flick of the wrist, and the gag is gently removed.

“Ooooooh!” Anders moans as his partner wastes no time and relocate his hand to Anders dripping member.

“Are you close baby?”

“Soooo fucking close, gods I’m so full, I’m going to spilt my fucking arse on your thick cock!”

“Oh hell, that filthy mouth of yours.”

“Ohh baby you know you love it. Love it like you love my arse.”

“Fuck yeah, Uuuuuh you have no idea how amazingly hot you look right now. Hair askew, shirt all torn and flowing, aaaaaahhh! Chest splayed out, arms bound. Oooooh yes flex baby! Your, oh gods, your tight little butt swallowing my cock as you ride me like you are going for the rodeo record.” His partner’s voice dissolves after that, as Anders uses every trick in the book, tightening, loosening, flexing and moving like one possessed. 

Sweat is pouring down his chest, curls darkened and plastered to his scalp, lean muscles flexing under soft skin, his cock fairly leaking as it’s caressed and squeezed by a skilful hand.

“Gonna’ come.” Anders breaths, barely having the breath to get the words out.

“Come for me baby.” Anders breaths deep, rises and slams down twice, somehow managing to get the cock already buried deep inside him even deeper. When it feels like he’s impaled to just under his heart he let’s go.

“Aaaaaaaaaa!” Thick ropes of pearly cum shoots from his member and he clenches every muscle in his body. The pressure triggering his partners own orgasm. 

 

Anders collapses forward, breath fast en erratic.

“Oh fuck, my poor arse.”

His partner sniggered and reached up to untie Anders’ arms.

“I’d say I was sorry but I’m not. You were truly amazing. We’ll have to do that again sometime.”

Anders tilted to the side, groaning as he hit the madras before slowly righting himself.

“Can we? I mean I didn’t even know you could…” Anders swallowed, and in a nervous voice asked: “if I take off the blindfold will you even still be here?”

Gentle hands reached up and loosened the knot, letting the fabric slide away and uncovering Anders eyes clenched tightly shut.

“Anders, you can open your eyes. I’ll still be here, I’ll always be here. The other’s might be all about me, but I’m all about you. Always.”

Anders opened his eyes and met the loving eyes of the one that knew him better than anyone else.

A smile broke out on his face as he finally whispered his lovers name: “Bragi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Were you surprised that it was ‘him’? Please tell me at least One of you were? I just couldn’t get the image of it being Bragi out of my head when I read the prompt. Hope it worked for you too.  
> And again: please, please comment to help me know how I did. *is a nervous wreck*  
> Oh and thanks for reading, even if you don’t feel like commenting I’m still glad you ‘looked in’. ;-)


End file.
